A standard tissue is normally white or of a uniform color. In some instances decorative patterns may be printed on the outside of the tissue to enhance its appeal to the consumer. Nevertheless, tissues having additional special ingredients such as lotions, virucides, encapsulated menthol, and the like do not have a visually distinctive appearance relative to standard tissues. Instead, they are white, colored or printed just like other tissues and rely on their packaging to convey to the consumer that they have distinctive properties or characteristics. It would be advantageous if tissues containing special ingredients could be visually distinguished from other tissues.